Cadenas
by LissyScarlett
Summary: [Capitulo 4]La cadena que nos une no está hecha de plástico ni de ningún metal conocido, está hecha de resentimiento y de cargas morales. Lo odio por el simple hecho, de que por su culpa, no puedo emprender el vuelo. Por su culpa estoy atada. Lo odio porque se, que aunque estas cadenas no existieran, yo seguiría aquí, junto a él.
1. Capitulo: I

_+Summary: La cadena que nos une no está hecha de plástico ni de ningún metal conocido, está hecha de resentimiento y de cargas morales. Los odio por el simple hecho, de que por su culpa, no puedo emprender el vuelo. Por su culpa estoy atada. Lo odio porque se, que aunque estas cadenas no existieran, yo seguiría aquí, junto a él._

**+Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Cadenas**_

_Capitulo: I_

* * *

_La luz cegadora es la antecesora de la muerte y de la tristeza._

¿Cómo puede un ladrón, un simple muchacho oportunista, alguien que ni siquiera es un villano, convertirse en un asesino?. ¿Por un mal cálculo?, ¿por haber utilizado un arma, sobre la cual tenía poco control? ¿Por qué la víctima no escapo mientras tuvo la oportunidad?. Sea como sea, el destino, aquella calurosa noche de primavera, hizo una de sus más perversas jugadas; le arrebato un ser querido a un curioso grupo de personas, y puso sobre los hombros de un muchacho una pesada carga moral.

Todo sucedió cuando las estrellas manchaban el firmamento, y la gente caminaba apurada hacia la estación y las paradas de buses, para llegar pronto con sus familias después de un agotador día de trabajo. Claro que, entre los empujones para subirse al tren subterráneo o los buses, y el murmullo de cientos de personas hablando a través de sus teléfonos celulares. Nadie tenía tiempo para notar que un hábil ladrón, se escabullía dentro de un edificio. Y nadie lo hubiera notado, si la alarma no hubiera sonado. Los héroes de la ciudad estaban encarando al ladrón que pretendía escapar con el botín, y la policía más que intervenir, guardaban distancia y detrás de ellos la muchedumbre que trataba de encontrar un lugar para ver, la que sin duda, sería una buena pelea.

—"X" entrégame lo que robaste.

Hubo un silencio rotundo, algo imposible en una ciudad tan poblada como lo es Jump City. Nadie se movía. Ni los héroes, ni la policía, ni la multitud de curiosos, ni el ladrón. Pero el silencio rápidamente fue interrumpido por una carcajada burlona.

—¡Titanes, ataquen!—la orden fue dada, los seres con súper habilidades provocaron una colisión, y los espectadores sin tomar el peso a la situación se hacían de artefactos tecnológicos para grabar la batalla.

Ataques aéreos, por parte de la extraterrestre; objetos envueltos en energía, eran lanzados por la maga; golpes y patadas directas, proporcionados por el líder; arañazos, mordidas, del cambiante; y por últimos los monumentales disparos del mitad robot. Todos los ataques eran evitados, con cierta gracia, por el ladrón. Red X hacia acrobacias innecesarias, olvidando cual era la diferencia de número entre él y los atacantes. Y olvidando también que su misión era robar los nuevos avances tecnológicos de aquel laboratorio, y no jugar con los héroes.

La situación era pareja, pero de un momento a otro Red X se cansó del jueguito, y empezó, más que a esquivar, a contratacar. Lanzo una de sus bombas a Cyborg, el cual la esquivo. No tanta suerte tuvo Starfire, quien envuelta en una pegajosa X caía por los aires, y se preparaba para el impacto. Chico Bestia en su forma de Pterodáctilo, alcanzo a atrapar a la alienígena, y la aparto de la batalla.

El mitad Robot, no tuvo tanta suerte como hace un momento y también quedó atrapado en una molesta X. Lo mismo le sucedió al cambiante, quien quedó atrapado contra una pared.

Red X y Robin, mantenían una pelea cuerpos a cuerpo, igualados en cansancio y en ventaja; igualados también en movimientos, si no fuera por ese toque personal de cada uno, fácilmente se podría decir que alguno le copia los movimientos al otro. Era una coreografía, con la que, lentamente, se fueron adentrando en la penumbra de un callejón. El líder de los titanes golpeo en el vientre al ladrón, y este aprovecho para adherir a la capa de su oponente una de sus bombas. Se ilumino el callejón sin salida, y el cuerpo inconsciente del petirrojo se azoto contra el suelo.

Red X corrió, al llegar a la iluminada avenida se encontró, conque aún quedaba una titán en pie, esperándolo con dos autos envueltos en energía negra.

Los vehículos le fueron aventados. X salto, se agacho y esquivo. Reviso su cinturón, no le quedaba ningún tipo de armas, y por experiencia propia, sabía que acercarse a la maga, desarmado, no era una buena idea. Rápidamente reviso la bolsita en la que llevaba, los "artefactos tecnológicos". Saco algo pequeño, algo que de seguro no le produciría mucho daño, sino una pequeña contusión. Una mini pistola.

La maga, incluso antes de que el arma fuera elegida, sabía que debía apartarse. No lo hizo ¿Por qué? Porque sentía la presencia de Chico Bestia detrás de ella, pegado con una X roja a la pared. Se quedó allí de pie.

Red X se cuestionó porque la chica no se movía. Cerro los ojos, y deseo mentalmente que su disparo fallara, o que el arma no sea tan potente.

Disparo, luz, gritos.

El cambiante grito, sintiendo su rostro arder, y la parte expuesta de su ropa quemarse.

Entre toda aquella luz, una capa oscura, y unos ojos amatistas, se perdieron.

**[…]**

Red X camino, tambaleándose, gimiendo en silencio. Sin dificultad alguna trepo un edificio, y se adentró por una ventana. Arrojo los artefactos tecnológicos sobre un escritorio, y recibió su paga. Salió por donde entro.

Con paso calmo, arrastraba los pies por las azoteas. Sabía que nadie lo seguía. No estaba muy consciente de sus actos, pero sabía la gravedad de estos. Sentía miedo, miedo porque estaba seguro que lo que vio, fue evaporarse el cuerpo de aquella joven. La había matado, lo había hecho consciente de ello. Con sus cinco sentidos en perfecto estado.

Él era un asesino.

Aquella noche se había convertido en eso.

"_No, no es así"_ una sonrisa apareció por debajo de la máscara _"X fue quien mato a aquella muchacha, yo no soy X, yo soy Jasón" _Y descuidadamente al llegar a un callejón oscuro se sacó la máscara, y la engancho en el cinturón.

Camino, quería llegar hasta la penumbra del fondo, pero algo lo detuvo, una mano afirmaba débilmente su tobillo, un vago lo afirmaba, y él con una mueca de asco zarandeo su extremidad, y como aquel sucio hombre se resignaba a dejarlo ir, el ladrón se abalanzó sobre él. Ya no le importaba nada, de seguro mañana se convertiría en uno de los villanos más buscado de Jump City. Red X había matado a una heroína, y con este último par de golpe Jasón Todd acababa de matar a un hombre.

Dos asesinatos en una noche.

Cuando la oscuridad lo cubrió en su totalidad, el muchacho desapareció.

* * *

**Es horrible que inicie otro fic cuando ni siquiera he terminado el anterior. Horrible, Horrible, lo sé.**

**Nunca antes he escrito sobre Red X, y espero hacerlo bien. Esta historia avanzara mucho más lento, y tratare que los capítulos sean de 1000 palabras aprox. Tratare de expresar la angustia de mis personajes lo mejor posible.**

**Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, no sé si los pueda responder, pero tratare de aclarar sus dudas.**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos.**

**LissyScarlett.**


	2. Capitulo: II

**Aquí está el próximo capítulo, perdonen la demora, y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**+Como bien suponen los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, etc… etc.**

* * *

**Cadenas**

_**Capitulo: II**_

* * *

_El lamento de una estrella._

Starfire vio todo desde un lugar privilegiado, vio a Cyborg se apartado de la batalla, al igual que ella, vio a su amigo Chico Bestia quedar adherido a la pared, a Robin adentrarse en un callejón junto con el ladrón, y no salir más; quiso ir en su ayuda, pero no pudo, una X la inmovilizaba y la obligaba a ver, impotente, como Red X salía del callejón, esquivaba los autos aventados por su amiga, la última titán en pie, vio la selección del arma, vio que ella se tensaba, vio la luz, y escucho el grito del cambiante.

Sus ojos se dilataron.

Ansiosa espero a que su compañera, más enojada que nunca, se elevara en los aires, se alejara de aquella luz, y envolviera todo en aquella oscuridad desesperante, que tanto la estremecía, pero que en ese momento esperaba, como si fuera la única gota de agua en un lugar desértico.

Pero aquella oscuridad no llego, y por algún extraño motivo, sus lágrimas tampoco.

Robin había llegado tambaleándose, al mismo tiempo que el mitad robot se había puesto en pie. Entre ambos la liberaron de su trampa pegajosa, y luego corriendo y volando, llegaron ante el joven de piel verde, ambos hombre gruñeron al verlo así, herido, con la piel quemada. Pero ella, la única mujer en pie, procedió inmediatamente a liberarlo. Los tres se miraron, e idearon un plan: el mayor llevaría al cambiante a la torre, y los restantes, se quedarían allí, con la esperanza mínima de encontrar a su amiga. Una esperanza, que después de remover los escombros uno por uno, desapareció.

Silencio, era lo único que había en la enfermería de la torre. Cybrog cabizbajo, chequeando los signos vitales del Chico Bestia, quien se encontraba sentado sobre una camilla metálica con las quemaduras escasamente cicatrizadas pero con un aspecto tétrico, haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar. Robin, sentado cerca de sus compañeros anotaba un informe en la computadora portátil que tenía sobre sus piernas. Starfire también estaba allí, con la vista perdida. Tan solo el continuo "tic-tac, tic-tac" del reloj cortaba el tenso ambiente. El mayor y el más joven tenían la cabeza baja, porque no sabían en que momento las lágrimas se escaparían. El líder se fiaba que el antifaz ocultara sus ojos humedecidos

Nadie decía nada por miedo a errar. O a lastimar a los demás.

Starfire de pronto se puso de pie, alarmando a los demás. Su cabellera bailaba acorde a su caminata.

—¿A dónde vas Star?

—Es hora de la cena, ¿amigos, quieren pizza?—Ella sonrió, con su típico gesto tierno y cálido, desentonando con el deprimente ambiente.

Todos guardaron silencio. Y la alienígena tomo eso como un sí.

El resto de los hombres intercambio una mirada. Cuestionando a su compañera, sin saber que en realidad, ella nunca había estado en un estado tan desamparado.

Starfire siguió caminado. Observo las placas de cada una de las puertas. Sonrió, sabiendo muy bien que ese gesto estaba mal. Pero de pronto sus gestos y sus reacciones ya no eran controlados por ella. "_Raven_" leyó, acerco la mano a la puerta con la intención de apartarla, pero recordó que a su amiga le gustaba la privacidad. Así que siguió caminando.

Utilizar el aparato telefónico siempre se le complico, aunque ya sabía marcar algunos números, como por ejemplo el de la pizzería. Pidió lo de siempre: una de carne, y una mitad carne y mitad vegetariana. Para aligerar la espera tomo asiento en el cómodo sofá, justo al lado de algo que fue hecho por ella misma.

—¡Nuestros juguetes terrestres hechos de tela!—exclamo mientras abrazaba los objetos mencionado, contra su pecho. Hace una semana, había convencido a la maga de hacer un par de muñecas de trapo, la alienígena, había tratado de dar puntadas precisas, mientras que la demonesa había puesto sus ojos en un libro, mientras que la aguja y el hilo, literalmente, por arte de magia hacían tomar forma a la tela.

La princesa tamaraneana soltó una seguidilla de carcajadas. Mientras apretaba contra su pecho, a la mini Raven y a la mini Star hechas de trapo y algodón.

Y entre las risotadas, una sola lagrimas escapo de sus ojos verdes.

**[…]**

Jasón estaba allí, mirando fijamente la televisión de su cuarto, sentado en el borde de la cama, en ropa interior y con la máscara de Red X en una mano. Todo estaba sumergido en penumbras. Algo extraño en él, quien apenas se despertaba corría hacia las persianas para apartarlas. Le disgustaba la oscuridad, aunque para su trabajo se fiaba de ella. Era algo complicado de explicar, algo que ni el comprendía, era como si tratase de que la oscuridad no lo consumiera. Aunque la noche anterior así había sido.

El joven ladrón, observo la pantalla mientras una sonrisa sínica aparecía en su rostro. En ella pudo ver al chico con traje que imitaba el plumaje de un petirrojo, escanear el lugar donde la noche anterior había jalado del gatillo; también vio a una joven pelirroja, en cuclillas, levantar sin ningún esfuerzo un trozo de pavimento. Ambos se veían desesperanzados, y a Jasón le dieron ganas de reír, estaba feliz de que fueran ellos quienes se sintieran así, y no él. Además estaba seguro de que a él no le sucedería jamás. Hace ya bastante tiempo no tenía a ninguna persona querida a quien perder, o por quien llorar.

Jasón, pestaño un par de veces, y siguió observando la televisión:

—En este momento detrás mío, podemos ver a dos de nuestros héroes—hablo una mujer de piel oscura, quien era la periodista encargada de hacer aquel reporte—…hace un momento pudimos ver a Cyborg subir al auto de los Titanes a Chico Bestia, el cual, creemos, está herido. Robín, el líder del grupo, junto con Starfire, han estado revisando el terreno buscando a Raven, de la que, hasta ahora, no se han tenido noticias…

En la pantalla, se vio como la extraterrestre se elevaba en los aires, para luego caer desde una altura de seis metros. El petirrojo corrió hacia ella, trato de ayudarla a levantarse, pero Star se alejó bruscamente, y se abrazó a si misma mientras comenzaba a correr, y desaparecía de la vista panorámica de la cámara. Robín apuro el paso, y desapareció junto con la chica.

Jasón arrojo la máscara de Red X al suelo y se recostó sobre su cama, se estiro haciendo tronar los huesos de su espalda. Se volvió a sentar, pero esta vez de una manera mucho más relajada, sonrió de lado, y giro tenuemente la cabeza.

—Tus amigos te están buscando—dijo mientras sonreía sínicamente.

Unos ojos amatistas pusieron toda su atención en él.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos lo que me comentaron, si hubo algo que no me entendieron, avísenme, tratare de aclarar sus dudas.**_

_**Me voy a auto promocionar, ahora que yo misma me doy una oportunidad: Si hay alguien que es fan de la pareja "Raven/ Kid Flash" también tengo un fic de ellos, actualmente está en progreso y la trama es mucho más plana (es el primer fic largo que hice) pero si quieren (o pueden) denle una oportunidad.**_

_**Creo que todos sabemos a quién pertenecen esos ojos amatistas, y si quieres saber por qué esta allí, espera y lee el próximo capítulo; y si no sabes de quien son esos ojos, también lee el próximo capítulo, y averígualo.**_

_**Adiós, cuídense, besitos y abrazos**_

_**.-LissyScarlett**_


	3. Capitulo: III

_**Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo de esta humilde historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

_**Cadenas.**_

_**Capitulo: III**_

* * *

_Ni los demonios mueren, ni las cadenas se rompen._

Raven…ella siempre estuvo preparada para la muerte, de hecho esperaba ser asesinada, por su padre y en su cumpleaños. Pero no fue así. Hubo una segunda opción, y fueron sus amigos quienes se la dieron. Después de la batalla en la que salió victoriosa, las ganas de vivir volvieron a ella. Quería ser una gran heroína, y aunque no creyera posible teniendo en cuenta su personalidad, también le hubiera gustado ayudar a las nuevas generaciones de héroes, ser, algo así como, su mentora. Pero ya no. Aún tenía grabado el grito de Chico Bestia en sus oídos, y el dolor de una quemadura en cada centímetro de su piel. Y se preguntó si sería seleccionada para ir junto con Azar, o iría a parar a los dominios de Trigón; si era normal estar en vuelta en la oscuridad.

Pero de pronto toda aquella penumbra desapareció, un simple parpadeo hizo que todo el panorama cambiara.

Sabanas, piso alfombrado, puertas, un armario, paredes sin ninguna ventana a la vista, y una extravagante cúpula de cristal, por la cual entraban los primeros rayos del sol de aquella mañana. Raven se asustó al encontrarse en aquel lugar desconocido, pero se asustó aún más al encontrarse completamente desnuda, envuelta en sábanas blancas, y siendo contemplada por un par de ojos verdes, turbios, desafiantes y un poco provocativos. Era un hombre joven, de cabello castaño oscuro, un poco largo, y ondulado en las puntas, con piel clara y levemente tostada.

Nada extraño había en él, a excepción de que vestía aquel asqueroso traje de Red X, y aunque no portaba la máscara Raven lo reconoció. ¿Qué otra prueba se necesitaba además de aquel tarje, y de que le apuntaba, deliberadamente, con un arma?.

—No sabía que tenía el poder de hacer que chicas desnudas aparecieran en mi cama.

La maga en un movimiento rápido envolvió su cuerpo con las sabanas, y de un salto se puso de pie. El joven la imito.

Posición de ataque. La vista fija en el oponente. Movimientos defensivos. Dos ojos amatistas desafiantes. Un muchacho con una sonrisa ladina.

Jasón nuevamente le disparo a la misma muchacha, nuevamente con los ojos cerrados. La bala suco el aire, pero se evaporo a medio camino; Raven no recordaba haber creado un campo protector, pero no le tomo importancia, recito su mantra y lanzo energía, pero a medio camino se desvaneció. Y entonces empleo el plan "B": corrió hacia la puerta más cercana con la sabana a rastras. Y corrió por la sala, el comedor, la cocina; solo unos centímetros más para llegar a la salida. Escuchaba el sonido de los proyectiles, pero solo el sonido, porque ninguno logro hacer contacto con su cuerpo. Estiro el brazo derecho, sus dedos rozaban el pomo de la puerta, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía; algo la hacía regresar, pero ella mantenía sus pies fijos en aquel lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver una cadena, gruesa, pesada, negra, envolver su muñeca; giro sobre sus talones, y lo vio a él, en su muñeca derecha terminaba el otro extremo de la cadena; se veía horrorizado, incluso dejo caer el arma. Raven insistió en retroceder, y pego su espalda contra la fría puerta. El de ojos verdes también dio una par de pasos torpes hacia atrás, pero los grilletes en los brazos de ambos comenzaron a apretar, a quemar; dolía.

Se vieron obligados a acercarse, no mucho, porque sentían desconfianza, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer que las cadenas desaparecieran. No había explicación física, mental, o mágica para esta situación. Raven hizo uso de su memoria, empezó a retroceder mentalmente: el libro que leyó hace dos días, el de la semana pasada, un mes antes, sus estudios con Azar. _"Los demonios se regeneran, no padecen por mucho tiempo, son inmortales: si atraviesas su corazón no perece, tan solo pasa a ser propiedad de otro. La mejor manera de pactar con un demonio es adueñándote de su corazón"_. Pero esto no podía ser, estas leyes no deberían tener efecto en ella, al fin y al cabo también es mitad humana. Quizás esto era solo una pesadilla, quizás la batalla de anoche tampoco ocurrió, esto solo es una trampa de su propia mente, como las muchas veces que sueña que cae.

—Dime preciosa: ¿Por qué demonios estas acá? ¿No deberías estar muerta o agonizando, rodeada de sus queridos amigos superhéroes?.

Raven estaba enojada, lo recordaba muy bien: este idiota le había disparado, sin escrúpulos o remordimientos. Quería matarlo. El televisor estallo, y la maga sonrió al ver en el rostro del muchacho una expresión entre miedo y susto.

Jasón no sabía de donde había salido esta chica, solo que debería estar muerta y que ahora estaba allí, frente a él, y además atados por una cadena que mágicamente desaparecía y aparecía. Bueno, ella era el engendro de un demonio interdimencional, y eso era un hecho; que apareciera desnuda en su cama, después de que él se levantara para ir al baño, era algo muy lógico, considerando lo anterior, claro está.

—Retrocede—ordeno Jasón, la maga al principio se resistió, pero después obedeció al verlo tomar nuevamente su arma. Después de una seguidilla de pasos, la cadena se materializo y nuevamente empezó a quemar. El joven le disparo un par de veces, Raven sabía que era inútil pero guardo silencio, aun cuando las balas atravesaron la gruesa cadena, haciéndola desaparecer al mismo tiempo que se agujeraba el suelo, pero este efecto no duraba demasiado, ya que al cabo de unos segundos se volvía a materializar.

El muchacho se dio por vencido.

—Saca algo de mi armario y vístete.

—No—la maga hablo sarcástica y cortante.

—¿Entonces te gusta andar desnuda?, porque déjame decirte que no habrá ningún problema, de mi parte, se quieres andar así.

Entonces la ojivioleta guardo silencio. No, no quería andar así, de hecho, en el momento en que él menciono su desnudez, la chica sintió una gran mezcla de pudor y vergüenza aparecer de pronto en su interior. Y lo siguió, sumisa, hasta la habitación de donde, hace un momento, había salido corriendo. Mientras caminaba él había mencionado su nombre fugazmente: _"…Jasón…"_ y solo su nombre, porque siendo ella una titán, de seguro maneja mucha información; información que de seguro es inconveniente para él.

Al llegar a la habitación, el de ojos verdes había dejado la pistola sobre la cama, junto a la máscara de Red X. Había caminado esta vez hacia la mesita de noche junto a su cama, sobre esta, adherida a la pared había un botón, uno que sin duda parecía insignificante, de no ser que cuando Jasón lo presiono, la cúpula que había visto Raven al despertar, por aquella que entraba tanta luz, se había empezado a cubrir con un material oscuro, quedando la habitación poco a poco en penumbra.

Mientras el joven se movía por costumbre en un lugar conocido, Raven agradecía de su adaptación a la oscuridad. Jasón se despojó de su traje, tomo el control remoto y la máscara de X, encendió la televisión, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en la cama.

—Allí hay ropa, saca lo que quieras—dijo señalando un armario a una lado de la maga.

Ella rápidamente empezó a revisar los cajones buscando algo a la medida. La mayoría de las gavetas eran de madera, a excepción de una, a la derecha, era de metal y con un moderno cerrojo que necesita clave para abrirse, había marcas, quizás hechas con un plumón , que de seguro indicaban días, pero como eran tantas, llegaban a indicar semanas, meses, incluso un par de años. Raven sintió curiosidad, había un par de hechizo para abrir cerrojos mágicos, quizás funcione con esto.

Empezó a recitar, pero la voz del muchacho la distrajo.

—Tus amigos te están buscado—dijo mientras sonreía.

Fijo sus ojos amatistas en él, luego en la televisión, pero Jasón ya la había apagado, haciendo que la poca luz que emanaba de la pantalla desapareciera, dejando a oscura la habitación. Raven vio la silueta de Jasón acercarse a ella, para sacar algunas prendas del armario, luego se encerró en el baño.

* * *

_**Sip, lo sé, este capítulo estuvo aburrido porque no hubo avance ni en la trama ni en la relación de los protagonistas, pero trato de que la historia avance lento pero seguro.**_

_**Y si hay alguna duda sobre la trama de la historia trato de hacer algo así como la "bella y la bestia" versión teen titans, ya saben: el síndrome de Estocolmo. Y también sobre la siguiente leyenda:**_

_**Los japoneses tienen la creencia de que las personas predestinadas a conocerse se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique. Es invisible y permanece atado a estas dos personas a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, de las circunstancias…El hilo puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca puede romperse.**_

_**Tan solo que en mi historia será una cadena, para hacerlo más rudo n.n**_

_**Saludos. Y déjenme comentarios por si encuentran algún error o tienen alguna duda.**_

_**Besitos y Abrazos.**_


	4. Capitulo: IV

_**+Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo:**_

_**Cadenas**__**.**_

_**Capitulo: IV.**_

_El reflejo del atardecer es el reflejo del miedo y del dolor._

Raven caminaba tratando de mantener distancia del joven castaño, pero la multitud que caminaba aquel día en el centro de Jump City la empujaba hacia él. Quizás, si la suerte estaba de su lado, se encontraría con alguno de sus compañeros, y pediría ayuda. Nunca había gustado la ayuda de los demás, ni siquiera de gente que consideraba su familia, no le gustaba que la compadecieran, que la miraran con lastima, que la trataran como una damisela en peligro, ella podía sola, siempre ha podido sola. Ella era poderosa. Pero no había otra opción, sentirse claustrofóbica en un lugar tan amplio, tan solo por estar cerca de una persona, le hacía sentirse vulnerable, nunca había tenido tanto miedo de una persona que ni siquiera la miraba.

En otra situación ella sería la que lo hiciera temblar, solo con la mirada.

O quizás solo con ignorarlo.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con estampado militar, le quedaban grandes, y abombados por haberlos metido dentro de unas botas que parecían ser tremendamente amplios para ella, porque, efectivamente, lo eran. Porque eran de él.

Entraron a una tienda, y Raven miro a su alrededor, todo estaba dividido en secciones. Había mucha gente en la de "Tecnología", justo en la que ellos entraron. La maga lo seguía cabizbaja y sumisa. Se sentía idiota. Vagaron por toda la tienda y Jasón término comprando un televisor mucho más grande que el que necesitaba. Luego de que un encargado de la tienda escribiera el modelo del aparato y la dirección a la que debía ser entregado cambiaron de sección. Ahora estaban en la de moda, más específico, en el de mujer. Él la miro fugazmente, eligió un par de vestidos y de zapatos al azar y camino hasta la caja registradora.

—¿Son para ella, señor?—pregunto el cajero, el joven solo se limitó a asentir—, muy buena elección, de seguro le quedaran bien. Déjeme decirle que tiene una muy hermosa novia.

Raven se sorprendió ante tal afirmación. ¿Acaso aquel tipo era idiota?, ¿Por qué mierda no la reconocía? ¿Veía gente con ojos y cabellos morados todos los días? Entonces giro sobre sus talones, observo con incredulidad el reflejo en el espejo. Una muchacha delgada y pálida, metida en ropajes amplios, con el cabello completamente negro, y ojos azules brillantes. Era su reflejo, aunque esos no eran sus colores. Pero de cierta forma si lo eran. Y se fijó en aquel mechón blanco a un lado de su rostro. Escucho la tarjeta de crédito pasar por la ranura, un amable _"Gracias por su compra"_, y luego ser arrastrada de la manos nuevamente hacia la calle. Fue aplastada por la multitud y luego subida a un auto de lujo tal cual muñeca de trapo. Le vasto todo un recorrido para darse cuenta que también había un mechón blanco decorando el fleco del odiado joven.

Mientras estaba aprisionada en el auto el tiempo parecía ir lento, muy lento. El auto estaba quieto, la ciudad retrocedía, grandes ansias de arrojarse por la puerta le bajaron a la maga. Lo intento, pero el sonido del seguro del auto junto a un _"No pienso ir arrastrando un cadáver"_, la detuvieron.

Jasón la miro de reojo. Le preocupaba las acciones suicidas que pudiera cometer la chica. Él sabía que la cadena que lo unía no se cortaría fácilmente, necesitaba tiempo para conocer su situación y encontrar una solución, tiempo para que el resto de los héroes de la ciudad, y del país en general, dieran como muerta a su compañera de labores, definitivamente. Le preocupaba que ella llamara demasiado la atención. Y no de los vecinos, su casa estaba en un sector alejado de la ciudad y de otras viviendas en general, el problema es que no podría salir a hacer sus trabajos durante un tiempo indefinido, y también al comprar víveres debería ser sumamente prevenido. Lo bueno es que el color de sus cabellos y ojos habian cambiado, no diría nada, que ella se diera cuenta sola.

El ladrón estaciono el auto, mientras la puerta del garaje bajaba automáticamente. Saco las bolsas con ropa, mientras tomaba a la maga de la mano y la llevaba a través de la casa.

Raven se quedó sentada en el espacio al borde de la ventana de la sala principal. Con el juego de vestidos y zapatos en el suelo. Abrazo sus piernas, y observo el paisaje. Estaban al pie de una montaña, ninguna casa en kilómetros a la redonda, aunque al final, en el horizonte, podía ver el azul del apacible mar de JumpCity confundirse con el azul del cielo. Tan diferente a la vista de la torre T.

Se escuchaban pasos por el apartamento. El agua de la ducha caer; el televisor encenderse, apagarse; el olor de frituras; el "Bip" del microondas. La Cadena aparecía, desaparecía. La lastimaba. Pero ella no se movía. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, aunque no dormía, debía estar alerta, él la podía lastimar.

En sus ojos, ahora azules, se reflejó el atardecer.

**[…]**

De una manera extraña, la torre T seguía igual. Fue una semana difícil, dolorosa.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg se entretenían con los videojuegos, Starfire cocinaba, y Robin navegaba por internet mientras veía disimuladamente a la extraterrestre. De una manera frívola todo seguía igual. El resto de los titanes ya sabían que el equipo principal se había reducido, hubo una junta en la que se anunció oficialmente que su compañera se había ido, se creó un pequeño altar, se prendieron un par de velas y se dejó el espejo de la maga en medio. La tristeza habitaba en el rostro de cada integrante.

—¡¿Amigos míos, que están haciendo?!—Había intervenido la pelirroja aquel día, alertando a los demás—¿Acaso no saben que nuestra amiga Raven detesta que toquen sus cosas?

Ella se puso de pie, tomo el espejo, y lo llevo a la habitación de su amiga. Causo una conmoción colectiva. Ninguno sabía qué hacer. Se les paso por la mente que la alienígena no comprendía la situación. E incluso Robin trato de explicarle.

—Star,…¿entiendes lo que le sucedió a Raven?—los labios del petirrojo temblaban, mientras el mitad robot y el mutante despedían a los demás.

—¿Lo que sucedió con Red X?...claro querido Robin—ella se puso de pie se acercó al líder del equipo, y beso suavemente su mejilla. Sin saber el porqué, los ojos del muchacho se humedecieron por debajo del antifaz—Hice un postre típico de mi planeta ¿deseas probarlo?

—Star…tu, no…no…—sin poder completar la frase, el líder de los titanes vio el reflejo del atardecer en los ojos de la chica que amaba.

_**Tan, tan, tan *redoble de tambores***_

_**Pido disculpas por ausentarme tanto tiempo, pero tuve que enfocarme en las pruebas de fin de semestre (las cuales no pase muy bien, insisto en que los profesores no me comprenden). En este capítulo tampoco hubo mucho avance y creo que me enrede un poquito, bueno, para los próximos espero ser un poquito más puntual en todos los aspectos.**_

_**Vuelvo a repetir: si no entendieron algo me avisan por un review, y si no, también déjenme un review comentándome que les pareció.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Abrazos y besitos.**_


End file.
